1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus and a video display method, and more particularly to a video display apparatus that displays image data output from a personal computer at a frame frequency that is lower than the frame frequency of the personal computer.
2. Related Art
For example, in a plasma type video display apparatus having a dot display, it is generally desirable that the vertical synchronization frequency of the video signal in the display part be a low frequency. For this reason, in the case in which the vertical synchronization frequency of the input video signal is high, it is necessary to convert the frequency of the vertical synchronization signal so as to output it to the display part. Recently, personal computers are exhibiting a trend toward higher vertical synchronization frequencies, and an increase in the cases in which a moving image is input to a personal computer or the personal computer reproduces a moving image.
In the case in which a video signal output from a personal computer is input to a video display apparatus that makes a dot display, it is necessary to convert the vertical synchronization frequency. In a method used in the past, the video signal was subjected to the same vertical synchronization frequency conversion, regardless of whether the video signal was a still image or a moving image. Additionally, with regard to the thinning of frames, the interval for frame thinning was fixed, regardless of the condition of the video signal. For this reason, problems often arose such as the same image is displayed continuously, and the occurrence of non-continuities in a moving image.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve on the above-noted drawbacks of the prior art, by providing a video display apparatus that detects movement information of an input video signal, and performs vertical synchronization frequency conversion suitable thereto, thereby enabling the smooth reproduction of a moving image, without the occurrence of non-continuities in the moving image.